


The Lucky One

by Etoile_Filante



Category: RWBY
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fairgame's typical amount of flirting, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: Qrow would never describe himself as “touch-starved”. He was an adult and adults don’t get touch starved. Adults don’t do affection, they do alcohol and then get over it. And it has worked well for Qrow.And then came Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> After a hiatus that was really writer's block, I am back with some more Fairgame! And yes, this is still me projecting on Qrow.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

Qrow would never describe himself as “touch-starved”. He was an adult and adults don’t get touch starved. Adults don’t do affection, they do alcohol and then get over it. And it has worked well for Qrow. At least until he decided to stop drinking. Looking back, he knew this way probably the best decision he had taken in a long time ; for his nieces, for the other kids, for his job and just for himself. Qrow had given up on himself a long time ago, but he couldn’t ignore how nice it was to be sober, to not wake up everyday with a massive headache, to remember the conversations from the day before and just to breathe. And the looks of pride Yang and Ruby were throwing at him whenever he entered the room with a cup of coffee helped. It’s not that he didn’t miss drinking, of course he did. Addiction wasn’t a simple thing to recover from. But for the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn’t want to go back to it. And so, he kept trying.

And without alcohol numbing his senses and messing with his memories, he quickly noticed something. What was up with him and physical contact? 

He had always been somewhat affectionate with his girls. It was hard not to, with Ruby constantly hanging onto his arm, but recently he had noticed that he would constantly initiate contact with the other kids as well. Punching Yang’s shoulder, patting Jaune’s and just generally ruffling the hair of every kid he had (apparently adopted). Nora and Ren especially seemed to like the affection. Nora would always beam at him and Ren would just quietly lean into the touch. It was no wonder, Qrow didn’t know much about the couple, but he knew they were orphans who hadn’t had an adult watching over them in a long time. While he highly doubted that a sassy recovering alcoholic was the best father figure to have, Qrow was the only choice available and he would never take that away from them. Weiss also seems to not mind the affection, and Qrow hated the way her eyes lit up when he praised her, as if being acknowledged by an adult man was new to her. It probably was. Fucking Jacques, he never deserved his youngest daughter. The roach didn’t even seem to realize it.

At least Qrow was somewhat aware he didn’t deserve Clover.

They had been dating for a couple of weeks now and Qrow still had trouble accepting that Clover was his. With his line of work, his fucked-up Semblance and his former alcohol addiction, he had given up on finding “love” a long time ago. He had watched Taiyang fall in love, had watched him break down when that love crashed, fall in love again and completely shut down when fate took his lover away from him once again. Qrow had seen the damage love could do, had seen the way Taiyang’s eyes had lost their sparks for so long, had seen how he once couldn’t even look at his daughter without crying. Qrow had seen it all and that was all the experience he needed. One-night stands were good enough for him.

But that was until Clover found his way into Qrow’s life and crashed through the carefully built walls the Huntsman had hid behind. And just like that, Qrow had now a hand to hold, lips to kiss, a body to hug and the sound of a steady heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

“Thinking happy thoughts, I hope.”

Qrow almost fell from his chair at the sudden voice. Still startled, he raised his head and didn’t even bother hiding his smile upon seeing his lover’s face.

“Would you mind not sneaking on me, Lucky Charm?”

“I did no such things! I knocked, despite the fact that we’re in my room, and stood right in front of you for a solid thirty seconds. I would hardly call that sneaking.” Laughed Clover, sitting at the table next to Qrow and kissing his cheek.

“So ? Happy thoughts?”

“Yeah,” smiled Qrow, taking a sip of his coffee and immediately cringing at how cold it was. Of course, it was cold. “You could say that.”

Silently, he stood up and went to put his cup in the sink. No way he would drink that now. But as soon as he stood still, he felt two amazingly strong arms hugging his waist and soft lips he knew all too well brushing against his cheek.

Smiling and urging his body to calm down with the blush spreading on his cheeks, he reached for Clover’s hair with the arm that wasn’t trapped in the other man’s embrace to mess with it. Far from being bothered by the sudden affection, Clover seemed to lean into the touch until his head was buried in his lover’s shoulders, his arms still around Qrow and the older man’s hand still in his hair. 

“Somebody likes the affection.” Teased Qrow

“Birds of a feather. You’re not the only touch-starved person in this relationship. Of course I noticed.” chuckled Clover when he felt Qrow tensing up in his arms. “You always look so surprised whenever me or your girls touch you, but then it’s clear on your face how much you love it. Not to mention that you’re very clingy when you’re asleep.”

“I am not!” 

“Right.” Smiled Clover, kissing Qrow’s cheek one last time before detaching himself from his back.

Qrow tried very hard to not make it too obvious how much he was already missing the warmth.

“Movie night tonight ? If you want, we can put a horror movie and I’ll pretend to be scared so I can just be all over you without you having to admit you’re desperate for the touch.”

“Fuck off, Lucky Charm.” laughed Qrow. He also did a lot of that recently, laughing and smiling. It felt good. “As if you need an excuse to be all over me anyway.”

“Maybe if my beloved would stop being such an amazing person, I would leave him alone already.” Winked Clover from his position on the couch.

“Tch, right.” Smiled Qrow. Once upon a time, he would have deflected the compliment like his life depended on it. But he was trying to do better, trying to be better, to be worthy of his niece’s love and Clover’s as well. Deflecting wasn’t an option and accepting was still a bit hard, so he had settled for just not refusing the compliments. One step at a time.  
That night, they didn’t watch a horror movie. They had pizza in front of a stupid TV Show Clover “ironically loved, I swear Qrow!”. At one point, Clover fell asleep on top of Qrow, the older man arms’ around him while the shapeshifter lazily dropped kisses on his head. 

And for the first time in a long time, Qrow finally felt like the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn't my best work. But I've had trouble writing anything lately so I forced myself a little, so I would go back to it.  
> I'm still a bit dry on new ideas so if there's anything you would like to read, any prompt you'd like me to write, please feel free to comment! (just no smut please, it's too much for me gdjghjkhg)  
> I hope you and your loved ones are safe in these trying times,  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
